


Renegade

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team hears Eliot singing to himself to stay awake while on stakeout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renegade

It was three in the morning. The literal dead of night. Hardison was awake only because he was monitoring Eliot's stakeout. And the gazillion bottles of orange soda might have helped. Nate was passed out on the couch, Sophie laying next to him. Parker was dozing on Hardison's arm and even Eliot hadn't said a word in half an hour. Hardison was almost sure the other man was asleep and was about to call him in. Nate or no Nate, job or no job, it was clear nothing was happening tonight and they all might as well just get some sleep.

Yeah, he'd do that. 

In just a few minutes...

Hardison's head fell sideways sharply, jerking him awake violently. He flailed a little, trying to reorient himself. By his laptop clock it had been fifteen minutes. Everyone was exactly where he'd left them: Nate and Sophie on the couch, Parker napping against him, and Eliot...

Eliot was singing.

_Oh, mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law..._

Hardison couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. He turned up the feed and no, it wasn't a dream. Eliot Spencer was singing quietly to himself, presumably to keep himself awake. Clever, Hardison had to admit.

"Hey Parker," Hardison hissed, nudging the little thief awake. She blinked sleepily at him and opened her mouth to question the disturbance. Then she heard it and her eyes widened in surprise.

_Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home..._

"He's good," Parker murmured into Alec's ear and the hacker nodded agreement. He hadn't known his teammate could sing that way. Yet another Spencer surprise. Eliot's voice was soulful and throaty and Alec felt suddenly he could listen to him all night.

_Oh, mama, I can hear you a'crying, you're so scared and all alone..._

"I don't think he remembers we can hear him," Parker commented quietly.

"I wanna listen," Hardison whispered quickly. "Don't say anything, Parker. Go back to sleep."

_Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long..._

"Sing on, birdy," Alec muttered, and hit the record button.


End file.
